kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts Re:coded/RoadToDawn (2)/Part 3
file:Wonderland Logo KH.png Who´s Junior? He´s a character from Monica´s Gang - Pedrokingdomhearts OFF WITH HIS HEAD!!! Thats the phrase that made Junior think Wonderland is a dimension of terror, Witch persuambly izzzzzzzzzzzzz...but...without the Hartiez and that crazy queen, but were not talking of the wonderful world of Disney, were talking about Kingdom Hearts Re:coded, so, after geting to Wonderland, obviously talk with the girl, obviously kill all the Heartless (BLOODY HEAEAEAEAEAEAEAELL!!!), and OBVIOUSLY speak to the girl and OBVIOUSLY she has amnisea! boy, how OBVIOUS can this get?! Yes! MORE OBVIOUS! OBVIOUSLY get "sparkle sparkle" And OBVIOUSLY GIVE IT TO HER!!! and her name is Alice. the only thing not so obvious. Helping Her Remember Inklings *Rose Garden- Take the only available exit, then head west, northeast, and then South. There is a Red Roses Inkling here. Next return to the closest intersection, go southwest then north, where you'll find a White Roses Inkling. From here, go back a room, and head east twice. This is where you'll find the last Looking-Glass Inkling. *Lotus Forest- Here, you'll find the Heartless Inkling at the southwest corner, as well as the Peculiar Hole Inkling at the southeast corner of the area. *Hedge Maze- The White Rabbit Inkling can be found at the Northwest corner. In you talk to the Ace of Spades at the Northeast corner and give him the White Roses Inkling, he'll give you the Queen of Hearts Inkling. *Aimless Path- At the Northwest area you can find the Card Soldier Inkling. Fix the glitch after going out of the Tea Party Garden there to receive a Watch Inkling. *Tea Party Garden- Examine the poster to the north to receive an Unbirthday Inkling, and the door to your right to receive a Mad Hatter Inkling. If you examine the table, and give the White Rabblit the Watch Inkling, he'll give you the Trial Inkling. *Bizarre Room- There is a Cookie Inkling on the South table. Climb the ladder onto the fireplace and receive the Cheshire Cat Inkling from... Chesie HIMSELF!. Then fix the glitch that makes the Doorknob turn wierdly to the side here to receive the Doorknob Inkling. When helping Alice remeber, use the Inklings in this order: *"I followed Someone..." = White Rabbit *"I Fell down Something..." = Peculiar Hole *"I asked Someone how to get home..." = Cheshire Cat *"I went to see if She could help me..." = Queen of Hearts If you want to help her keep remembering, continue in this order: *"I Was catched by Someone..." = Card Soldiers *"And they would put me through the most terrible Ordeal..." = Trial *"When I escaped, I foud Someone = Mad Hatter *"He was celebrating..." = Unbirthday *"And Last..." = Doorknob Sectors *Aimless Path- The sector in the Aimless Path is a little hard to get to. The Card Soldiers are running around like crazy, so you'll need to go in the right time. Watch out! Use the map in the Touch Screen to make it more easy *Bizarre Room- You can find the Bizarre Room sector after you talk to Doorknob. You can find it near the table you were when you got there *Hedge Maze- The Hedge Maze sector can be found after you come back from the Bizarre Room. go right, you can find it somewhere on the wall, near the friendly card soldier(Spades). You'll be introduced to Blast Blox in this sector After Paradoxium Remembering After helping Alice remember stuff, you go see the queen, who gives you a semiboss! The Keyhole Ever heard of a Shooting Arcade? No? I knew not, Because this Article has nothing to do with this. Go shooting thru 3 layers (2 That represent parts of this world and the last that represents the rabbit hole, that only apeard in Kingdom Hearts (game) and Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days) Thru this, Fight this guy: <= Part 2 | Main Page | Table of Chapters | Part 4 =>